Otro viaje
by valeoberti
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la verdadera vida de una chica, que a medida que va viviendo su adolescencia, va anotando y tomando nota de ella.


Voy a contarles un poco de mi vida, tal vez porque necesito despejarla un poco, soltar mis temores y broncas, o solamente necesitar que alguien me escuche (o en este caso, me lea).

Mi nombre es Mia, tengo 16 años y vivo en Buenos Aires. Tengo tres hermanas, Juliana (23), Micaela (17) y Celina (10). Cuando mi hermana mayor tenia alrededor de 4 años, mis papas Marcela y Ariel tuvieron un hijo, Gaston, quien hoy tendria 20 años (quizas), pero a la semana fallecio por problemas de salud. Claro esta, yo no lo conocí, pero ls recuerdos quedaron en mi familia lo que me hace pensar en como seria el en este preciso momento.

Cuando iba a sala de 5 nacio Celina, recuerdo que me fui a almorzar a lo de mi mejor amiga (en ese tiempo era Tamara), ya que el parto de mi mama fue en esa parte del dia. Recuerdo que queria que se llamara Ana, me encantaba ese nombre nose porque, y que le tenia celos claro, ya que yo soy la unica de mis hermanas a la que no le han puesto aritos de oro al nacer, y como tal soy la que mas los ama.

Desde que soy chica, una bebe, que mis vacaciones son en Necochea. Es un lugar hermoso, lleno de gente linda y tambien lindos lugares. Nos hospedabamos en la casa de unos amigos de mis papas, gente adulta, Rodolfo y Zulema. Siempre que ibamos ella ns esperaba con mocasines o carteritas tejidas ya que era su pasatiempo preferido, ¡lo hacia tan bien y le quedaban tan lindos!.

Con mis hermanas teniamos la habitacion escaleras arriba, jugabamos al burako en la cama, saliamos al patio a hamacarnos o ibamos a las playas con mi papa y Rodolfo (me acuerdo que mi paap siempre decia que era el hermano perdido del ex DT de Boca, por su apellido Bianchi) a pescar, Zule y mi mama se llevaban la aprte ams aburrida, ya que ellos traian muchos cornalitos y ellas tenian que quitarle las espinas y demas (cuando nadie las veia tiraban la mitad del pescado para ahorrar trabajo). De vez en cuando ibamos a visitarlos en las pascuas, donde un enorme cuadro de Juli, Mica y yo con tres enormes huevos de chocolate, cuelga hasta el dia de hoy en la pared de mi hall.

Cuando cumplia años siempre estaban mandandome cartas escritas por ellos mismos (a mi o cualquiera de la familia) con estampillas hermosas, las que aun conservo y pienso hacerlo toda mi vida. Yo se las contestaba con la ayuda de mi mama y escritas por ella, y firmadas por mi, ¡los amaba tanto! eran mi tercer pareja de abuelos, ya que no les molestaba que les digamos asi. Tenian una vecina (nunca voy a recordar su nombre) que siempre estaba regalandonos helads o trayendonos torta, quien ahora nos alquila una casa que tiene en el centro donde nos quedamos estos años.

La vez que fuimos a visitarlos y yo tenia ocho años, nos llevamos la desgracia de que Zulema se enfermara, estuvo internada tres dias, pero cada vez iba empeorando mas, hasta llegar a lo que nunca hubieramos querido. Recuerdo que tanto yo como mis hermanas nos la pasamos llorando, encerradas en la pieza, sin querer salir de su casa, sin querer dejarla ir. Al otro dia, sin siquiera despedirnos de ella, decidimos abandonar la casa e irnos a Mar del Plata, era el lugar mas cercano que teniamos pero sin ni siquiera un lugar donde dormir. Nos despedimos muy apenados de Rodolfo, quien habia quedado muy encerrado, dentro de si mismo, sin querer saber mas nada del afuera o la vida, y eso es algo que no me di cuenta al tener la poca edad que llevaba, pero de lo que ahora me gustaria ayudar y estar presente, vivirlo en el ahora.

Llegamos a Mardel en la noche, nos quedamos durmiendo dentro del auto y al otro dia mi papa decidio alquilar en un hotel unos dias. Es otro de los lugares mas hermosos y lindos que hay, con sus playas a las que siempre ibamos, todos los dias.

Al año siguiente nos llega una carta, era la vecina de Rodolfo (quien luego del hecho de Zule, decidio mudarse con sus hermanos), dandonos la triste noticia de que el ya no se encontraba con vida. Otra vez bienvenida tristeza, salvo que esta vez no tendria que despedirlo ya que estabamos lo bastante lejos. Otra vez la depresion, el extrañar, el querer tenerlos conmigo, que me conozcan a mi y mis hermanas en el ahora, que vean cuanto crecimos, que nos den sus abrazos, que nos lleven a pescar, nos regalen tejidos y huevos de pascua, que esten con vida.

Desde donde esten, quiero que sepan que la felicidad enorme que me regalaban cada vez que viviamos juntos, nadie me la quita, que aun conservo esas hermosas remeras que me regalaron a los 3/4 años, que sus cartas, carteritas y mocasines se encuentran conmigo, y que como ustedes me escribieron una vez **_"LOS RECORDAMOS CON MUCHO CARIÑO". _**


End file.
